Alice Hartley (Real World)
Alice Hartley is an alleged witch and one of the main antagonists in the second series. She is the sister of Phoebe Hartley. Alice went missing in the main universe ten years prior to the series, and is revealed to be the Restoring Demon. She has the elemental power of water. She is portrayed by Victoria Thaine. Personality Alice is very cunning and manipulative, able to deceive others and keep them from the truth for prolonged periods, including her own sister Phoebe. She is responsible for a large portion of the events in the series, trapping Andy in Negative Space, making a golem called Saskia Bloom to steal the talisman, and taking control of Oscar for a ransom. Powers and abilities Alice has displayed countless magical abilities. As the Restoring Demon, she can possess and control others to do her bidding. As a water elemental she can create fog around her. She has also been shown capable of generating a powerful storm, and can direct lightning strikes at potential enemies. She also displays the power to make it snow, even while she is indoors. She can also make things freeze at will, encasing them in thick layers of ice. She has shown great skill with magic, and is capable of interfering with spells cast by the boys, as shown by when she hijacks Andy's spell. She is shown using a scrying pool to spy on the boys. She was also capable of creating a golem called Saskia Bloom, which Felix had stated was immensely powerful magic. She also performed a Binding Spell on Oscar Ferne which gave him the power to walk and move at high speeds, and controlling his every action. Outside magical ability, she has great knowledge about magic and spells, that surpasses that of even Felix. Biography Season 1 In the parallel universe it is revealed that she is the Restoring Demon, and arrives in the Original Universe. Season 2 She makes a sudden return to the main universe, after being missing for a decade. Phoebe finds her and nurses her back to health, however Felix is immediately suspicious of her, due to the coinciding in timing. All the whilst, Phoebe attempts to keep Alice away from magic, and has her take up a vendor business. However Alice continues her magical practices behind her back, until she is finally caught in the act by her sister. After Andy's disappearance, she approaches the boys and gives them a spell which she claims would bring Andy back. Left with no choice they accept, however it only summons a Water Demon, while she watches the events unfold from a Scrying Pool. The boys later confront her over the spell she gave them, however Phoebe approaches and drives the boys off. Later on, Phoebe finds Alice has crafted a clay person, who she claims is for "good luck". Shortly afterwards a girl name Saskia shows up with the boys. Trivia *Her last name, "Hartley", was first mentioned in Season 2 Episode 10. Gallery Alice returns.png|Alice returns after being missing for 10 years. Scrying Pool.png|Alice spying on Andy from her Scrying Pool. Witch Alice.png|Alice casting a spell to freeze the school. Alice Ice Blue Eyes.png|Alice eyes magically turn ice-blue. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Hartley Category:Game Characters